A bit of everything
by thepottercave
Summary: This is just one of those times we all just chose a character and rolled with it. This is the result! Contains kissing and Felix.


(Disclaimer: We do not own Orphan Black, Sherlock (BBC or otherwise), The Hour or the Harry Potter Universe. Imagine if we did though, _IMAGINE_)

Featuring:

Lea starring as Moriarty, Bel, and Felix

The lovely Perrine as Cosima

And Steph as Sebastian and Delphine

* * *

Moriarty walked through the corridor of Hogwarts, making his way rapidly towards the Slytherin Common Room. It was past curfew, but he really didn't mind. He turned a corner and suddenly bumped into Sebastain Moran, the Gryffindor prefect who had been following the younger student.  
"What are you doing here?" Jim growled at the stupid prefect.  
"I should be asking you the same."  
"I am on my way down to my common room."  
"At midnight?" Moran's face was bored.  
Cosima walked down the hall, her prefect badge on her robes, reading as she walked. She looked up as she heard someone and stopped. "Um, excuse me you should probably be in bed."  
Jim turned towards the girl. "So should you."  
'I'm a prefect actually so I'm excused.' She pointed out, folding her arms across her book and tilting her dread-lock covered head. "Sooo... you should probably be heading to your common rooms."  
Moran nodded, still bored.  
"I was until you two showed up." Jim grumbled.  
"Well all I saw was you two chatting in the corridor." Cosima said with a shrug.  
"I was trying to see if I could figure out what he was doing on the corridors this late at night, Niehaus."  
Jim rolled his eyes and sighed, feeling very annoyed.  
"I suppose the question is why both of you were in the corridors at night."  
"Says the person _also_ here." Moran sighed at this.  
"Who has a job to do here?"  
"Why don't you two go for a walk and agree on your Prefect duties while I slither back to my common room..." Jim muttered and turned to leave.  
"I'm a prefect too you know." Said Moran pointing to his badge.  
"Huzzah, the Gryffindor is pointing out the obvious." Jim muttered as he walked along the corridor.  
"5 points from Slytherin for being out of bed."  
"Oh whoops, sorry I completely forgot Sebastian." Cosima smiled awkwardly.  
Jim turned around. "You can't do that!"  
"A further 5 for backchat."  
"Hey!"  
"You'll find I _can_ do that, actually." Moran was getting annoyed now.

"He can." Cosima agreed.

Jim took a deep breath. "Fine.." he said bitterly. "Can I leave now?"

"Well, I doubt you'll tell me what you were up to this late even if I took all of Slytherins' house points..."  
"You would be correct, for once." Jim smiled.  
"But if I catch you again, there will be much stronger consequences. Niehaus, can you think of anything?"  
"What do you mean by catch me? After curfew? While I walk to class? If I bump into you?"  
"Well other than deducting more points I'm not sure we could do anything to be honest." Cosima replied.  
Jim smiled innocently.  
"Gryffindor Head of House? McGonagall would sort him out..."  
Jim glared at Sebastian. "You wouldn't."  
"Probably might be more suitable to let Snape deal with him?"  
"It's well known that Snape treats Slytherins more favourably."  
"Well I'll be sure not to complain." Said the ever sly Jim.  
"Maybe both?"  
"Can we maybe end this now so I can actually go to bed, which you are so intent on making me do, but really you just want to bicker in the hallway?"  
"Go to bed, and don't let me catch you again."  
"As you wish, sir." Jim smiled and turned around and walked away.  
"He gives me the creeps." she muttered to Sebastian  
Moran sighed, "He is an odd one."

. . .

_She was sneaking around on third floor, looking for her best friend who she was supposed to meet outside the library, but he hadn't shown up. She was now trying to find him, avoid prefects, avoid Head boys and girls, and a possible encounter with Filch. "Where the bloody hell are you.." she muttered more to herself, in case someone was waiting around the next corner._

"So um, how long are you left on patrol?" Cosima asked with a small smile as he started to walk.  
Sebastian looked at his watch, "5 minutes ago."  
"Ooh well I'm on for a good half an hour. Oh the joys of being a 7th year." She chuckled a bit.  
_She turned another corner, checking an empty classroom. "Dammit..."_  
"Yeah, I was just about to turn back and go to sleep when I caught that little Snitch." He yawned.  
"Ah well we can sort him out later." she said with a nod.  
"Indeed." They turned the corner...  
_She paused in the corridor, leaning against a wall. "I might as well give up. Impossible stupid, git." she muttered._  
"I um...I think I hear someone." Cosima muttered as she moved forwards.  
Sebastian instinctively drew out his wand.  
_"Shit." she mouthed to herself and started to see where the nearest hiding spot would be._  
Cosima lifted her own wand after putting her book away into her extendable bag  
_She bit her teeth together and peered around the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only two prefects. She took another few steps towards them._

"Hi uhm..." she smiled awkwardly, eyeing their wands. "Uhm... you haven't seen Freddie Lyon around have you?"  
"Um no we haven't, are you...are you meant to be up?"  
"Technically...no...but uhm...well, you see..I would come up with a great excuse..if I had one, but I don't so.." she trailed off.  
"Right um ok, oh I hate taking points from my own house. Can we let her off Sebastian?" Cosima asked with a pleading smile.  
She sighed. "We were supposed to meet in the Library, but he didn't show up, and I think I might have dozed off at one point and now I'm worried about where he might be."  
"I've already taken points from one student who was awake after hours, why should I treat this one differently?"  
"Well to be honest the other one was being difficult."  
"True." He turned to the Raven. "Thank you for being honest, now run along before someone else catches you."  
"Thank you." Bel smiled. "Oh and if you find Freddie, could you tell him I've returned to my dormitory?"  
"Yes we will, see you later." Cosima smiled  
"Thanks, Cosima, see you later." she smiled and walked away.  
Moran told Cosima that he was grateful for her help, wished her luck, and walked off to Gryffindor Tower.

. . .

Cosima continued to wander around, watching the paintings that were having parties of their own.  
Delphine approached the other girl silently, grinned mischievously and tapped her on the back.  
Cosima turned and smirked. "Delphine!" She exclaimed as she moved forwards. "I thought you wouldn't come."  
Delphine giggled, "Of course I would come!"  
Cosima smiled and moved closer, her hands reaching up to the sides of Delphine's face as she pulled her into a kiss  
Delphine was surprised for a moment but relaxed into the kiss...  
Felix stumbled out of the broom cupboard, rolling his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt. "All I'm saying is that people usually tell if it's their first time so there won't be any surprises _coming_ my way. Oh." he stopped as he saw Delphine and Cosima. "Bye, bye." he smiled sarcastically at the Hufflepuff boy and pushed him away. "French girl, Clever girl. Good evening. I saw nothing if you saw nothing."  
Cosima pulled away from Delphine as she heard a voice and looked up. "Oh come on Felix, again?"  
"Again what?" he said innocently as he brushed some dirt off his shirt.  
Delphine struggled to hold in a giggle.  
Cosima sighed. "Isn't that the third boy this week?"  
"I had no idea my personal life was of such great interest to you. But fourth, if you must know and would like to write that down."  
"Oh gladly." Cosima replied as she rolled her eyes.  
"What is 'appening?" Asked Delphine, not quite picking up on the subtleties of the conversation.  
"Felix is quite the promiscuous young boy."  
"Oi!" he said, pretending to be hurt. "Not all of us can find a french girl to snog secretly in the dimly lit corridors for the rest of their lives."  
"Jealous now? I wouldn't think you were the type Felix."  
"I'm gay, what would I need a French girl for?"  
"Hmm but I hear the boys from Durmstrang are just divine."  
Delphine looked mildly offended at this.  
"Oh they are. At least they don't come out of nowhere." he rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Such a shame, I will cry buckets for you. Now head back to your dorm before I deduct points."  
"Oooh, touchy. And here I thought I could take a walk around with the lovely couple."  
Delphine rolled her eyes and let out a short sigh of annoyance. Boys were so annoying.  
"You're not a prefect and you're out of bed after curfew and you're not dating me, so you should be in bed."  
"Should a prefect use her rounds to snog girls though?" he smiled to show that he was joking.  
"I have 15 minutes left, the only people still up are us."  
"Fine, I can see that I am clearly not wanted here anymore. Enjoy your evening, don't forget protection."  
"You too."  
"Never, darling."  
They watched the boy leave, Delphine absently playing with Cosima's hair.  
Suddenly Felix came running back, taking Delphine's hand suddenly. "Filch!" he whispered to Cosima and dragged Delphine towards the cupboard he'd been in five minutes before, locking the door with a quick spell.  
Cosima gasped a bit as Delphine was taken from her but had heard Felix's words so started to walk.  
Filch turned the corner. "Lousy students...bothersome fools...no one following rules..." he muttered annoyed as he kept the lantern in front of him to see where he was going. "Oi! Student out of bed!" he said loudly, not having seen Cosima's prefect badge.  
"Ouch!" Delphine struggled against Felix's grip until he let go. "What are you doing?!"  
Cosima turned and looked at him. "Cosima, I'm a prefect."  
"Shhhh!" he said fiercely to Delphine, pointing at the door where Filch's and Cosima's voices could be heard.  
Delphine nudged Felix out of the way and put her ear to the door.  
"Prefect, eh? Rounds ended a minute ago...you should be in bed, you should." he muttered.  
"I was on my way to my dorm room. I was patrolling the floors below."  
"Go to bed then!" he said, turning around and walking back where he came from.  
Cosima nodded and walked in the direction of her dorm before filch's steps became non existent. She then walked back to the door and knocked gently.  
"Who is it?" whispered Felix.  
"Guess."  
"Annoyed Ravenclaw girl with dreads?"  
"Yes."  
Felix unlocked the door and opened it. "Ladies first." he said and walked out before Delphine  
Delphine looked annoyed, but then walked up to Cosima, "I must sleep now, but it 'as been nice meeting you like this." She smiled.  
"Yes, maybe another night when we won't get rudely disturbed."  
Felix shrugged and looked innocent.  
Delphine couldn't resist, and leaned in to kiss Cosima one last time before leaving.  
Cosima smiled into the kiss and watched Delphine leave. "You too." She said when she realized Felix was still there  
"If you insist." he walked up to Cosima and kissed her on the lips. "Niiiiiiiiight!" he chuckled and walked away.  
Cosima gasped and stared after Felix. '50 POINTS!'  
"Damn..now I have to give Snape that blowjob to win back those points.." he sighed and shook his head.

* * *

We hope you enjoyed/were able to follow this! Reviews are nice. (:


End file.
